Sophmore love
by Darkxmoon
Summary: Hunny plus Mori plus cake. Enough said. oneshot


**This is a oneshot i wrote as a present to the girl i liked just a little over a year ago. It's technically my first fanfic i ever wrote but im just now posting it. This will always remind me of her ^_^**

**ps.I dont own OHHS**

* * *

Prologue: The Ouran High School Host Club has just let all of their female guest leave for the day. Only Hunny, Mori, Hikaru, and kaoru remain in the music room and things get interesting when the mischievous twins decide to have some fun.

Xxxx. Xxxxxxx. Xxxxxxxx

Kaoru looked at Hikaru for a change with an evil grin. "I'm bored but I have a great idea" he said to hikaru while glancing in Mori's direction. Mori was inadvertently staring at Hunny looking at every little gesture that was made by the little third year uke. Mori couldn't help but stare at the way the blond ate his cake with bunny in arm sometimes slowly gliding his little touge across the fork as if he was teasing him to take him. Hikaru slowly walked over to Hunny picking him up, while Kaoru was on his heels. Koaru picked up the cake Hunny was eating. The pinkets walked over to Mori setting the boy and the cake at his feet. Mori turned his head as he stopped pretending to stare out of the window. 'What were they doing' Mori thought not letting the placid expression on his face change.

"We just thought it would be better if you had some company Mori. You looks kind of sad" which was such a specious statement made in unison by the twins since the look on Mori's face rarely ever changed.

They sat down on the opposing sides of Mori. Hunny began eating his cake again this time slightly slower than before.

Mori stared, watching that probably small and moist mouth eat cake and let out small whimpers and moans of enjoyment.

'I could make him moan so much louder, give him so much more ple...no... wait' Mori mentally slapped himself. How could he be possibly be thinking about doing 'that' to his friend, cousin,...master. The last word rang contantly in his head. 'Master'. Mori sat there and pondered this conundrum. He was way more dominant but on more than one occasion Hunny got just exactly what he wanted with just an order. Mori began to imagine what it would be like if Hunny ordered him to...

The twins started to snicker at the sight of Mori. His hands hand tighted around his thighs, his breath was slightly uneven and the placid look on his face was now gone and replaced with faint look of lust.

Hunny looked up only to find one pair of eyes. The other set were focused on the tall and ( used to be) expressionless boy in-between them. Hunny tilted his head oblivious to the scene and arousal he was causing. He then grabbed the strawberry from on top of his cake and hopped on to Mori's lap. "Takashi do you want the last strawberry"

Mori's mind stopped working for a second. Hunny was so cute, those soft chocolate brown eyes that could never melt, that soft blond hair that shimmered endlessly in the light, and his body, that small frame that was lean and so strong. Mori was snapped out of his trance by a hand that rested a little to close to his semi-hard member. It was Hunny who was now on his knees on top of Mori's lap using one horribly placed hand for support.

"Takashi" the blond said in the cutest voice that could not be denied anything.

Takashi stared at the strawberry placed between his and Hunny's face. Before he could shake his head no, Kaoru took the strawberry from Hunny almost sending the lolita into tears before placing it gently against the boys soft lips. Hunny bit into the succulent strawberry sending a trickle of juice down his cheek that Hikaru was more than happy to get for him. Hikaru took his tongue and started at the base of the cheek slowly working his way up making Hunny shudder and shiver.

Mori watched helplessly as the tease continued, his arousal under control until the licking began. He couldn't help himself but to find the way the small frame quivered anything but irresistible.

The twins content with there work stood up. Now the real. fun was about to begin. They walked out of the music room and as if on cue the bunny holding boy placed a peck on the darker haired teens lips. The kiss sent him further into disarray.

"Takashi you're hard" said the little blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mori almost gasped at his now almost fully hard erection that was anything but unnoticeable in his school uniform. Mori took the little lolita and placed him down on the couch beside him. He then stood up, turning to hide his erection and took a step away before a hand captured his sleeve. Mori turned to find Hunny rising to his feet with his bangs masking his eyes. The whole aura of the blond seemed different somehow. Then with a firm grip on his arm Hunny flipped Mori who landed on the couch and began to straddle him. Mori then noticed what was different about the little boy... he was horny.

"You should really give into your instinct more" said a light whisper as it worked it's tongue around the edges of Mori's ear. Their chest were now parallel, moving back and forth against each other in the same rhythm as Hunny's breath began to graze the neck of the taller boy.

'I guess there's no stoping him when he gets like this' Mori began to think as a pair of lustful soft lips pressed against his own sending waves of passion through his body. Then a hand began to lift up the base of his shirt slowly exploring and caressing his abdomen, moving lightly over every muscle that contracted from suspense. The shirt then became a nuisance and was glided past Mori's head and sent flying across the room ... and next were the pants.

Hunny began to remove his own shirt revealing a very slender body that lacked much muscle but still a bit of definition in certain areas. Then started to loosen his pants buckle when he was then forced onto his back. Hands began sliding down his figure and down to his pants that were removed in a quick inpatient gesture that almost made his pink bunny boxers come off in the process. The boy hovering over him was giving in to his instincts red with embarrassment from the lack of control he had. He then moved closer smelling cake and anxiety in every small whiff that made him want the uke more and more with every passing second.

Lips rubbed across Hunny's neck kissing every inch as if it was a rare delicacy, making sure not to miss a single spot. Then the kisses became slightly rougher from the pure need that was rushing through the older boy. Hunny with a smile lifted his head up to kiss the boy with the same intensity, only to again put the boy on his back.

"See, I bet this feels a lot better than holding it in." said the blond while unlatching the belt on the still halve clothed teen. His pants glided off with ease showing a large length. "Wow I didn't know I could turn you on this much". Hunny moved his lips to the apex of Mori's boxers placing a finger under the elastic band. Slightly lifting it up only to drop it back against the boys waist. Mori looked down at the shorter boy enraged by his actions until a warm mouth engulfed his sensitive lower region making him moan before he could close his mouth to muffle the sound.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hunny removed the boxers that were holding his prize hostage. The long mass that stood straight at attention and lapped in precum from the teasing blowjob was throbbing with excitement. Hunny then rid himself of his boxers and propped Mori's legs on his sholders. Placing his fingers at his lips to be sucked on then into Mori's entrance. One digit entered Mori's puckered whole and slowly began to draw circles on the inside.

"Push it in already" said the lust hungry boy "this isn't my first time, I don't need to be streched". Mori's face became a deep crimson from the words that he just muttered.

Hunny did not dare to hesitate. He withdrew his finger from the tight hole and placed his boyhood against the entrance.

Mori could feel Hunny positioning himself. The head of his length pressing it against his opening, gliding it in with ease. He didn't expect Hunny to send a breath taking feeling through his body. A feeling that sent a sonorous gasp through his lips. Then he could feel Hunny begin to slide out only to thrust back in with full force. This time the force hit a spot inside Mori that made his whole body tense. 'this isn't possible' was the only coherent thought that actually could form in his mind before he all the sensations rushed to his head. The motion stopped abruptly only after the second stroke. Mori looked up to meet Hunny's now teary eyes.

"I'm sorry Mori. You just got really tight and I couldn't hold it in."

Mori smiled as he began to notice the seeping of a thick substance from where Hunny was inside of him.

"I quess I need more practice" said the blond as he exited the tight taller boy.

Mori raised himself on his left elbow. The boy that was just inside him had one hand on his waist while the other whipped away the tears of a callow boy. Mori wanted badly at this point to enter the blond to give him the same feeling that he felt but there arose a problem. No quantity of salivated fingers could possibly squeeze into the small entrance of the uke. Mori needed lube but that was out of the question without ruining the moment. Additionally at this point he refused to dare cause any pain upon his smaller lover. 'I guess I'll just have to settle for post-sex cuddling' thought Mori as he flopped back onto the couch in defeat letting his hand fall to the floor. His fingers then fell into unfinished strawberry cake. The icing covered his fingers from tip to base. Mori furthermore had an idea. He sat straight up and pulled his lover closer. He took his chin in his left hand and whispered "the fun isn't over yet...". He presented his uke with the icing covered fingers which were submerged immediately by his warm mouth.

Hunny loved the taste of icing but wasnt all to thrilled when he wasn't allowed to finish licking Mori's fingers clean. Hunny then began to moan with disbelief as the icing and saliva covered fingers found passage into his body. One finger became two and quickly was followed by a third. The discomfort melted as chaste kisses were placed on his lips. He could still feel himself becoming wider with every kiss that made him relax. Without any warning a finger touched a spot that made Hunny recoil slightly and Mori chuckled.

The words "found it" were said quietly by Mori as if he was more telling himself than stating a fact. Soon Mori had Hunny by the waist, flipping him over on his soft bare chest. Hunny's pelvis was then elevated as Mori positioned himself. He placed his fully erected manhood at Hunny's entrance and began to run his length up and down between his cheeks to tease Hunny as payback for what he had done earlier. Mori soon had enough and was ready the be submerged in the smaller boy. The darker haired boy then spread the checks of the lolita, and began to enter. The boy under him began to squirm, tensing at every inch that was inserted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mori proceeded to gently rock back and forth inside Hunny. The icing making everything feel smooth and creamy every time Mori would reposition himself.

Hunny could feel the massive member moving gently inside of him. The sensation quickly hit a new zenith when Mori brushed against Hunny's prostate. Hunny let out a slight moan and trembled just a little. "Ta-ka...oh... ahh...Ahh." Before Hunny could tell Mori to hit that spot again he was already thrusting deeper and faster than before. With every lunge Mori hit Hunnys (g-spot) prostate and sent tsunamis of pleasure to Hunny and himself. Things began to near it's climax as the heat, friction, and rhythm began to push both boys beyond a point. "Takashi" said a hoarse Hunny " I wanna come".mori Just smiled and in his final thrust, plunged as deep as possible. Hunny could almost feel himself release but wasn't there yet. He felt the hand of Mori reach around his body to be the catalyst of his release. With one last push both boys came. Hunny came all over takashis's hand while he still continued to slowly pump up and down the third years now softening erection. Hunny could feel Mori's hot seed filling every corner of him.

Mori pulled out of the blond, letting his seed drip between them. Hunny turned onto his back and grabbed mori by the neck. Mori laid back so his friend was resting on his bare chest. There lips connected in one more kiss before Hunny rested his head on moris chest. Mori stroked the hair of the chocolate eyed boy as he fell asleep. "it looks like I still got that post sex cuddling I wanted" Mori thought with a smirk.

On the other side of the abandoned music room door hikaru closed the door that was slightly cracked with his camera in hand. "I wonder how much mother would like to see this" he said looking at his twin.

Knowing Kyoya he would probably sell it to the highest paying girl" said Kaoru. Both pinketts shaired a laugh as they walked away from the fiery seen of lust passion and forplay that now left two of there friends exhausted and happy.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxccccvvcvcccvvcc


End file.
